


Can't Find A Notebook

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain occupational hazards to sleeping in the same bed as Jin Masato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Find A Notebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> Set thirteen years ago, NO SPOILERS for the finale.

Kuroki became drowsily aware of something happening. It wasn't an alarm. Wasn't someone bellowing his name. Either of those would've gotten him to the door with pants on, conscious or not, courtesy of his hindbrain.

No, it was a scritching across his shoulderblade, and murmuring.

He turned his head a little, but his face was still basically squashed into the pillow. His forearm was underneath the pillow. He was comfortable, dammit. "Can't find a notebook again?" he enquired patiently.

"Hush," Jin -- because of course it was Jin -- said. "Let the interspatial fluidity quotient equal three point seven six..."

Kuroki couldn't see him, but knew exactly what expression he'd be wearing. Brow furrowed, lip sticking out. He waited, mostly patient, until Jin pulled the sheet down further then climbed on top of him. He uncapped another marker, which wasn't a good sign. When Jin was willing to edit his own work that usually meant he was going to be a while. He began scribbling across Kuroki's right shoulderblade, then swore under his breath and crossed out the last part with angry strokes.

Kuroki sighed. "I do have to get up at some point."

"No, you don't, you need to stay right here," Jin said instantly. He punctuated another phrase with a flourish and three exclamation marks.

He knew he had some time yet. "I have a shift."

"You only got back here eight hours ago, you do not have a shift yet," Jin told him.

"Says the man who worked twenty hours straight yesterday."

"Tchh. Be silent. This is difficult."

Kuroki squirmed, pushing his hips up against Jin. "You just drew a happy face across the top of my ass."

"If I were your ass, I'd be happy."

"Jin!"

"....tch. Fine. Come into the shower and I'll wash you off."

Kuroki grumbled. "That'd better not be the only thing you do to me in the shower."


End file.
